


I Guess what Happens when You're Stuck with the Same Person for Eight Days

by castiel (carry_on_my_destiel_fans)



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M, Smut, basically comedy gold, so you better fucking laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_destiel_fans/pseuds/castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy and Johnny realize they are closer than they thought while staying at the old church in Windrixville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess what Happens when You're Stuck with the Same Person for Eight Days

**Author's Note:**

> The fact this piece of writing I did after I starred in my high school production of The Outsiders has over 1k hits is fucking unbelievable. I thought people were crazy when it hit 500, but then it grew from there. Maybe we should just make it go viral. 
> 
> EVERYONE READ THIS AND MAKE ME FAMOUS!! 
> 
> Except not famous enough that y'all figure out my real name and it gets back to my mom and she reads it and then I get sent to Hell.
> 
> No but for real, thank you for reading and commenting on this. It means a lot.

If you've ever run from the police, you probably know that saying I'm "running" from the police is way far from the truth. 

It's more like "hiding" from the police. 

Johnny and I have been hiding in this old wooden church for, like, 5 days.

Okay, maybe only 2. (Is it 5 or 2? Make up your fucking mind.)

But we've lost count of the days. We've eaten our weight in bologna, and even more than that in chocolate and candy bars. I kind of expected evading the police to be a lot more exciting. Sure, there's the fact that Johnny killed someone weighing on us, (More so on Johnny than you, obviously.) but it's still quite boring. We've played approximately 47 games of poker. I've been reading  _Gone With the Wind_ aloud and Johnny seems to really enjoy it. Mostly we just sit around, saying nothing, waiting for Dallas to come and tell us it's okay to leave. Occasionally I'll remember random bits of poetry and recite them to Johnny, who eagerly listens to them like he's hungry for the silky words. (What the actual...is that supposed to sound "poetic"? Just stop...)

We usually fall asleep in each other's arms, the setting sun forcing us to huddle for warmth. We've grown up together, so it was never weird; it was just like two brothers sleeping in an old church together. (Nothing super gay about that.)

But eventually, days turned to weeks. Dallas wasn't going to show up, but we were too scared to leave. Having played too much poker, and finished  _Gone With the Wind_ , we were forced to talk. (God forbid face-to-face contact!)

And, well, talking to someone for 6 days straight means you eventually run out of topics.

And start talking about stuff.

Girly stuff.

Like,  _feelings_. (NOOO!)

At first, it was normal conversation: Johnny talking about how bad he felt about killing that boy, me trying to console him, him making jokes about how he should have just stabbed himself instead (Or better yet, you. You were drowning anyway.), me telling him to shut up and go to sleep.

But then it got deep.

He told me how he's always had this sort of... _affection_ towards me. 

Like, he's had a crush on me.

 _Johnny had a crush on me._ (*intensity builds*)

What are you even supposed to say when your best friend in the whole world tells you they like you?

I suppose,

you should tell them you like them back. (No shit, Sherlock.)

Which is what I did.

Because I did. I had always liked Johnny, but as we got older, the brotherly love had turned into lovely butterflies whenever I looked at him.

I had never guessed he would like me back. (Well since it's a fanfiction...)

I was beyond myself. He was blushing and wouldn't look me in the eye until I took his face in my hands, looked him dead in the eye, and said to him:

"I like you, too, Johnny Cade." (Damn, son. Catching them feels.)

His eyes widened then closed tight as he smashed his mouth against mine. I was taken aback, but only for a slight second. I quickly kissed him back, my heart beating at 200 miles per hour. The force and initial surprise of his kiss shoved me backwards, so I was laying propped up on one elbow with Johnny aggressively trying to shove his tongue down my throat. The whole situation was crazy and I couldn't help but laugh. He took advantage of my open mouth and plunged his tongue in. It was like a small battle going on inside of our mouths as we made out for the first time. Soon, Johnny pulled back, gasped. His eyes were filled with lust, and his lips plump and red from the kissing 3 seconds before. His hair was a mess and his chest rose and fell quickly with the deep breaths he was taking. He looked gorgeous and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Wow..."

(All you could manage was a pitiful "Wow..."?)

I made a note to myself to up my compliment/flirting game. 

Johnny attacked me again, this time kissing me deeply and passionately. I put my hands on his face, holding it in place as we kissed. He ran one hand through my hair and one hand down my back, pulling me flush against his body. I shuddered slightly and could feel all the blood from my body rush to my slowly hardening dick. (Woah, here come the bigboy words.)

He could probably feel my dick pressing against my tight jeans, which explains why he pulled away from the kiss to unzip my pants. (Without breaking eye contact, I assume.)

I could feel my face growing hotter and hotter as he slowly undid my zipper and pulled my pants off of my now-cold legs. 

"Wait." (Wait???? What are you saying???? You have wanted this forever and now you're asking him to wait???? What the fuck, Pony! Just go for it!) "Are you sure you want to do this?" (He fucking kissed you first you prude. Just let him suck your dick already!)

He glanced at my fully hard cock then at my face and gulped slowly. "Of course I want this." (See? Now let him fuck you.)

He slipped his fingers under the band of my boxers and slid them over my cock and threw them to the side with my pants. Now, I was half naked, my dick was throbbing, and Johnny was just staring at me.

"Well? It ain't gonna suck itself." (What the fuck? Real classy, Ponyboy...)

"Sorry, I've just...never seen anything so beautiful in my life..." he murmured as he dropped to his knees. I slipped off Dallas' jacket that I'd been wearing for like 8 days apparently, and pulled my shirt over my head. I now lay there completely naked, Johnny fully dressed and gazing at me with glazed eyes.

"Something don't seem fair here..." I got up to my knees and unzipped his worn jacket. He got the hint and stood up, taking his pants off in one swift motion. (Kind of like those quick-change artists? Just get to the sex already.)

(Is all this slow undressing really that fun to read? Can I just skip it? Okay, cool.)

So, somehow, Johnny and I are both completely naked and making out again. My cock rubbed against his, the friction making us both moan. (Ya know, technically this is illegal considering Ponyboy is 14...fucking perverts.) He thrust his hips into mine, making me cry out in pleasure. He started making awkward, uneven circles with his hips, trying to create as much friction as possible. (Why are two guys trying to have straight person sex? Try again, hun.) I pushed him off of my lips just far enough to whisper, "I want you to fuck me." (Damn right, son.) He lifted himself off of me, shoving two of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked hard, getting them ready to penetrate me. (Because there is nothing better than being fucked by your best friend/lover's fingers.) I held my breath, waiting for him to enter me. He started with one finger, crooking the tip to hit the bundle of nerves buried deep inside. (They're buried so sinners like you don't get to them.) I moaned and arched my back, lifting off the hard floor of the church. He added his second finger, stretching me wide to make room for his cock.

"Fuck me already," I moaned.

I felt him pop his fingers out and use his saliva to lube up his hard cock. (You should feel dirty. This is nasty.)

"Are you ready?" He asked, quietly. (Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabbs?)

"Yes. Oh god, yes."

He lined his dick up with my entrance and pushed in slowly, until he was buried all the way to the base. I felt so full of him and cried out and pain and pleasure. (There is a fucking PENIS in your ASS. How is that pleasurable in any way? Men are weird.) He pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, hitting that good spot every time. (In fanfiction, you aren't allowed to use anatomically correct words. That isn't poetic enough.) Slowly, he picked up his pace (Because THAT makes sense...) and thrust into me harder and harder. We were gasping together, our bodies becoming hot and sweaty with our love. (What the fuck is my life?) I could feel myself beginning to approach orgasm, with my dick lying there untouched. My breathing became ragged and uneven, and all the muscles in my body began to clench. I screamed Johnny's name as I hit the peak of my orgasm, and that sent Johnny over the edge. I felt his sweet juices fill me to the brim, then spill over. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"That was amazing." (That's what you're supposed to say after sex. Even if it sucked.)

"Yeah, it sure was..."

"I love you, Johnny Cade."

"And I love you, Ponyboy Curtis."

(*enter sappy music here*)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally dying from laughing so hard. I apologize profusely for this awful thing. If I could burn it, I would. If you read all the way to the end, I applaud you. Thanks. Anyway, I hope I didn't make you lose total faith in humanity. Have a good day.


End file.
